


Home Alone Tonight - A One Shot

by Piper1016



Category: bethyl - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper1016/pseuds/Piper1016





	Home Alone Tonight - A One Shot

**ONE SHOT**  
  
I just realized I didn't post this one here....so for those of you that don't frequent FF, here you go. :)

**Okay, okay. I know there is a lot of cheese associated with Luke Bryan. But, I love this song and for some reason it made me think of Daryl and Beth. Hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading. :) See below for the full lyrics.**

 

* * *

* * *

"Hey, Beth. How ya' doin'?" The bartender asked in a half yell to be heard over the loudness of the music and bar patrons. She slid onto the bar stool, scooted her legs around to face him. Beth and the bartender had known each other for a few years now. She had waitressed there a couple summers and living in a small town everyone knew everybody.

Leaning in she half yelled back. "Alright." Lie. Fake it till you make it, right? "Just needed some company, I guess. How you been Shane?"

"Oh, can't complain. Good, busy with work, ya' know how that goes. Work all night, then I end up sleepin' half the day." Was his reply. "What can I get ya?"

"The life of a bartender." When she waitressed, she did the same thing. "I think I'll just have a Bud Light for now, thanks."

"No problem." He reached into the fridge under the counter and retrieved her a cold bottle and placing a napkin on top of the shiny bar before setting the beer in front of her.

"Hey, I heard 'bout you and Zach. That's tough. I'm sorry, Beth. Y'all went out for a long time!"

 _Great_. Small town; not only did everyone know everyone, everyone knew everyone's business as well.

"Uh huh. We did." She busied herself by taking a long pull from her beer. It was cold, wet and went down smoothly. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate Shane's concern. She did. But, she came here to forget, not remanence. Talking to the bartender about her problems was a bit too cliche, and she just wasn't that desperate. Not yet anyhow.

"First ones on the house, babe. Do ya' need anything else?"

 _Not your pity. "_ Thanks Shane, I'm good for now."

Beth swung back around, leaning an elbow on on the bar top edging, looking over the crowd. Some people sat at the high top tables that out skirted the room. Others danced. Some people stood, talking to one another in the way people at bars talked: leaning into one another to be heard. Some leaned a little closer than necessary, making Beth wonder if they were lovers. Or soon to be lovers. Alcohol induced lovers.

Earlier in the evening, Beth had contemplated staying home. Putting on her favorite fuzzy pajamas. Taking out her contacts, that no matter what she did hurt her eyes. Put her hair up in a messy bun. Definitely no bra. Basically, making herself the least presentable to the world as possible. Watch a sad movie, eat a gallon of chocolate ice cream and cry herself to sleep. Do the whole girl with a broken heart thing. Admitting to herself, and no one else, that was exactly what she had been doing since Zach dumped her three nights ago. Well, he didn't dump her per say. Three nights ago just happened to be when she found out what a low life son of a bitch he really was.

She could've also went to her sister Maggie's, but Maggie had to work early in the morning. Could've gone to dinner at her parents. While always a good time, and not to mention the good food, it was a prospect that was a little too pathetic for her right now.

So, she chose to shower, shave, put on her skinny jeans and cowboy boots and head out to the local honky tonk. Yes, she thought to herself, this was exactly what she needed. Cold beer and loud music could cure a myriad of problems.

"Hey Beth." Turning toward the friendly greeting that came from one of the waitresses. This one in particular had trained Beth when she first started working there.

"Hi Andrea!" Beth stood, giving her a one armed affectionate hug. She never could guess Andrea's age, but she looked good as ever. Tall, perfectly wavy blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail, bangs swooped off to the right on her forehead. Short skirt showing off long legs helped to pad her tips, no doubt.

"How ya' been? Haven't seen you in forever."

"Girl, ya' know I been here. Workin' my ass off. When you gonna' come back here and help me out? I tell ya' what, these new girls don't know a Budweiser from their tube of lipstick."

"That's too bad." And it really was. She enjoyed waitressing and the tips were great. "I got a nine to five job now." She failed to mention how she hated it.

"Oh, that's great. Good for you. Oh, hey," Andrea stepped closer, lowering her voice as much as she could and still be heard.

 _Oh no. Here it comes_.

"I heard that jackass, Zach, was sneakin' 'round on you. I'm so sorry. I just knew he was a little asshole. And with Tara too." Andrea made a disapproving clicking noise with her tongue.

"Yeah, umm...thanks". Beth knew Andrea's heart was in the right place, just as Shane's, but holy hell, was there anyone left in this town that didn't know her boyfriend of five years was screwing around on her. With one of her best friends to boot.

"Well I gotta get workin'. These drinks don't serve themselves. Call me sometime. We'll catch up"

"Yeah, that'll be fun." Though, Beth wondered what was left to catch up on. Andrea and everyone, from Shane to the teller at the bank, already appeared to know her business.

Watching Andrea saunter off, she brought the bottle back up to her lips, realizing she has drained three fourths of it. Sitting it behind her back on the bar, she continued to scan the crowd. The band was good and loud, covering all different songs. The music shifted from the fast paced thump thump thump of Florida Georgia Line's _This Is How We Roll_ , always a crowd favorite in Georgia, to something a bit more quiet. The lights dimmed and spotlights shone out from the corners of the stage. Couples began to invade the dance floor, swaying to the slow tune of something about a burning house.

 _I had a dream about a burning house_  
_You were stuck inside, I couldn't get you out_  
 _I laid beside you and pulled you close_  
 _And the two of us went up in smoke_

_Love isn't all that it seems I did you wrong  
I'll stay here with you until this dream is gone_

_I've been sleepwalking, been wandering all night_  
_Trying to take what's lost and broke and make it right_  
 _I've been sleepwalking too close to the fire_  
 _But it's the only place that I can hold you tight_  
 _In this burning house_

Oh hell. Beth snatched her beer from behind her and drained the rest. Tears that she refused to let fall, burned at the backs of her eyes.

 _See you at a party and you look the same_  
_I_ _could take you back but people don't ever change_  
 _Wish that we could go back in time_  
 _I'd be the one you thought you'd find_

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Beth reconsidered her decision to go out. Reaching in her purse, she took out her cell phone. No missed calls or texts. Figures. As she turned back to the bar, she tossed it and her purse, a little too roughly, onto the bar top.

No! She refused to admit defeat. She would not be that girl that fell apart in public over one sad song. Her brain sent the message, but apparently her heart was slow to get the memo, as her nose began to tickle and she sniffled.

_No, Greene. Get it together!_

Straightening her spine, she raised her hand to get Shane's attention, when someone slid into the bar stool next to her. Not paying much attention, she continued to wait for Shane to get done with another customer.

A gruff voice caught her attention. "Beth? Beth Greene is that you?"

Beth turned to the right, laying eyes on a ruggedly handsome face that was vaguely familiar. Suddenly she recognized the man who sat next to her.

"Daryl!" She practically leapt into him, throwing her arms around his neck. His right arm circling her waist.

When she finally pulled back, hugging him a few seconds longer than she would anyone else, he asked, "What are you doin' in this place?"

She snorted, "I could probably ask you the same thing. I heard you moved away." He looked the same as the last time she saw him, only older. No, that wasn't the right word, he looked more mature. His Levi's, while worn out, were clean. His flannel had actual sleeves. When they were teenagers, he had earned the nickname "Sleeves", due to his lack of them on any shirt he wore. Tonight, the flannels fabric was working hard, stretching over his broad shoulders and biceps. A camouflaged hat still topped his head, though-some things will never change.

Daryl didn't ever really smile, not fully anyhow. He did do this half smile thing that would drive the most faithful nun from a covenant. Yes, a half smile that was _that_ powerful. And he was giving her it right now.

"I did move away. Now I'm back. Been back for about a week now."

"Well. That's reason to celebrate. What do ya want. I'm buyin'."

"Aw, I can't let you buy me a drink."

"Why?" She tore herself away from that half smile long enough to try to gain Shane's attention once more, "You got a girlfriend? I think she'll understand, Daryl." They went way back, the two of them.

Glancing back at him, she caught the slightest drop of his face. Anyone would of probably missed it. Not Beth.

He recovered quickly enough, though. "Ain't it tradition for the guy to buy the girl a drink." Eyeing her empty beer bottle, he asked, "Another round girl, what do ya' think?"

"Well, if your buyin', you know I'll drink." She was, after all Shawn Greene's baby sister. She had a reputation to uphold. Back in her day, she could drink just about anyone under the table. That is, except Shawn. This was cause for celebration, she dropped the two timing baggage that was Zach, and Daryl was back in town. "So, make it a 707."

"Do you want it on the rocks?"

Beth slammed her hand down on the bar, laughing, she was beginning to feel better, "Double shot of heaven."

"Spillin' out of the top? Got it!"

And they went shot for shot. Three rounds straight before they spoke again. Yes, Beth was feeling much better now.

"I just talked to Shawn the other day," Daryl said after the burn in his throat subsided.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, he said you and that weaselly little prick broke up."

"What the hell? Is there anyone out there that doesn't know my business?"

Daryl flung his hands up in mock retreat. "I just wanted to say…"

"That you're sorry. Yeah, yeah, I know." The alcohol loosened Beth's tongue, which nine times out of ten was not a good thing. Frustration and alcohol could make things dicey. "You're sorry, Patricia, the bank teller is sorry, my great Aunt Mildred is sorry. Everyone's sorry."

Amused, Daryl waited out her rant. "I was actually gonna say you were always too good for him, but whatever."

"Oh." Feeling mollified, she began to peel the whetted down label on her empty beer bottle she had drank when she first arrived. Was that an hour ago? Or was it twenty minutes ago? Beth had no idea. When she drank, time melted away.

Sparing Daryl a look out of the corner of her eye, he had that stupid half grin on his face again. She had no reason to be embarrassed. This was Daryl. They grew up together. He and Shawn were best friends, always palling around together. Daryl had a hell of a childhood, so he spent a lot of his time at the Greene's house. He was like another brother to Beth, but not quite.

Beth's first innocent crush was on Daryl. He teased her mercilessly. He taught her how to ride a dirt bike, and then bought her burn salve when she got her first of many muffler burns from that dirt bike. The first time she got sick from booze was in Daryl's truck. They had shared plenty of time and stories together.

"Alright. Your turn. Why are you back here?"

He rolled his shoulders, motioning to Shane for another round by circling their shot glasses with his finger. "I moved to Atlanta with Carol. It didn't fit. I wasn't happy. Neither was she."

Beth remembered Carol. She was his age, if not older, with a short cut of silver hair. "So you broke it off, came back here?"

"Well, sorta. I asked her to come back with me. She refused. Said I was a dumb redneck hick and I didn't belong there in Atlanta. Said I should just go back home."

Placing her hand on his bicep, she squeezed lightly, trying her best to ignore the mass of muscle there. "I'm sorry, Daryl." And she cringed. She sounded just like everyone else.

Daryl looked at her hand on his arm, shrugging, he said, "Don't be. She was right."

"No, she wasn't."

Daryl's blue eyes were almost turquoise in the neon bar lights, "I do belong here. This is my home."

"Well. That much is true." Then she smiled teasingly, "You're also not dumb." Implying he was, in fact, a redneck hick.

"Look at you. Get a few drinks in you and ya' become ten feet tall and bulletproof."

Beth made a pffftt sound with her lips, waving him off. "Pua-leeze. I can out drink you without even tryin'."

"Alright sister, put your money where your mouth is," he said, handing off the refilled shot glass to her.

And once again they went shot for shot, till they forgot what they came here to forget. He wanted to forget Carol and Atlanta. Beth wanted to forget Zach and Tara.

Mostly, her pride took the majority of the bruising. According to Zach, if she could even believe a thing he said, he and Tara had been going out on Beth right under her nose for months. Months! And she had no clue.

After a few more shots, the pain was dulled a bit. Beth fumbled with a shot glass, thinking maybe she was a bit out of practice in this drinking game. She had to concentrate to focus her vision, her head buzzed not unpleasantly. She felt light.

Sensing where her mind was, Daryl said, "Earlier, when I said that you were better 'an Zach. I meant what I said. He didn't deserve you." Listening, she stacked their empty shot glasses into a pyramid.

"I was so stupid."

Leaning in to hear her better, or just to be nearer to her, he placed a warm hand on her thigh, "No, you weren't."

"I thought we was gonna' get married. Have babies" She looked at Daryl, inches from his face. "Like I said, stupid."

"No. You thought what the average person in a relationship of how ever many years thinks."

"Five. Five years. Wasted."

"He was a dumbass."

"No argument there."

After a moment of silence, Daryl grabbed up her phone that lay on the bar, and handed it to her. "Here. Put your drink down, throw your camera up."

As she did, her fingers not cooperating quite as well as they normally did, the far side of the bar flashed on the phone screen. Beth looked to Daryl confused.

Making a noise somewhere in between a grunt and a laugh, Daryl said, "No. Like this, flip your camera around." He pushed the tiny camera icon on the screen that flipped the camera to take a selfie. "Now, take a payback picture."

"A what?"

"A payback picture. You'll send it to your ex. Then I'll send one to my ex. And then we'll both send 'em a text sayin' we ain't goin' home alone tonight."

Somewhere in the back of Beth's mind, her conscious, which she imagined was being held down by the tiny devil that surfaced occasionally, was trying to tell her not to do it. It just wouldn't be nice.

_Well screw nice. Zach wasn't being very nice when he was boneing my friend, now was he?_

So, when she finally got the camera flipped, she leaned into Daryl. He did the same, their heads touching, and she snapped the picture. She held up the phone, viewing the picture. "Look at us, we look kinda' good together."

"Of course we do." Daryl teased. "You're beautiful, and I'm, well, I'm me."

Beth snorted, "Yes and not at all cocky." Again, with those uncooperative fingers, she followed the procedure to send the picture via text to Zack, typing in the words, 'Ain't goin' home alone tonight.'

Putting the phone in her back pocket, she looked to Daryl with a mischievous smile, and said, "Now your turn."

After Daryl did the same; taking the picture with Beth, sending it to Carol with the same text as Beth. Turning to her, he said, "Ya know, you ain't gotta go home alone tonight."

Beth gave him what she hopped to be a sexy smile. Things were starting to get interesting.

. . .

Slow country sounded from the cover band on stage. A smooth beat that made Beth sway in her seat. Acting on impulse she grabbed Daryl by the hand, sliding off her chair. His hands felt exactly the way she thought they would; calloused and rough. A juxtapose of toughness and softness. Briefly, she wondered what they would feel like on her skin.

"Come on. Let's dance." She pulled his hand again, but he refused to move from his stool. "Don't worry, I gotcha' covered if you don't know how to dance." He only looked at her. His stare intent on her face, so fierce and intense a shiver traveled through her body, and she felt the sensation of her nipples protruding against the fabric of her bra.

All the alcohol was making her brave. Tempting fate, she leaned into the V of Daryl's legs, pushing her breasts against his chest. His hands captured her hips, fingers curling inward. "But if you want, we can grab a cab."

"I wouldn't want to take advantage." His voice betrayed his words. Deep with want.

"Ha'. That'll be the day."

"You're drunk. Girl, we got all night. And I got a bottomless tab."

"Are ya' sure? It'll be a night you won't regret." She promised. Even though Daryl was sitting and she was standing, she still had to lift to her toes to reach his lips. Lightly she placed hers to his. And sparks unexpectedly flew. The world around them narrowed and they became the only two people in the room. Daryl pulled her closer, her hands went around his shoulders. He angled his face to take the kiss deeper still.

Abruptly, he pulled back leaving both wanting more. "Damn, girl. This feels too good to let it end right here."

Breathlessly, she added, "Baby, don't let me go home alone tonight."

* * *

 

* * *

 _Home Alone Tonight_  
_By Luke Bryan and Karen Fairchild_

 _What you doin' in this place?_  
_(Well, I could probably ask you the same thing)_  
_Another round, girl, what you think?_  
_(If you're buying, well, you know I'll drink, some, make it 707)_  
_Do you want it on the rocks?_  
_(A double shot of heaven)_  
_Spilling out the top_  
_And we'll go_  
_Shot, for shot, for shot_  
_'Til we forgot what we came here to forget_  
_Ain't a clock, a tick, a tock, that's gonna stop_  
_A night we won't regret_  
_So put your drink down, throw your camera up_  
_Flip it around and snap a payback picture_  
_(I'll send it to my ex)_  
_I'll send it to my ex_  
_And send them both a text saying_  
_"We ain't going home alone tonight"_  
_Girl you ain't gotta, I ain't gotta go_  
_Home alone tonight_  
_Slow country from a cover band_  
_(I got you covered if you don't know how to dance_  
_But if you want we could grab a cab)_  
_Girl, we got all night, I got a bottomless tab so let's go_  
_It feels too good to let it end right here_  
_I ain't going home alone tonight_  
_(So, let's not let it end, let it end right here)_  
_Girl, you're going home with me, so let's go_  
_Shot, for shot, for shot_  
_'Til we forgot what we came here to forget_  
_Ain't a clock, a tick, a tock, that's gonna stop_  
_A night we won't regret_  
_Put your drink down, throw your camera up_  
_Flip it around and snap a payback picture_  
_(I'll send it to my ex)_  
_I'll send it to my ex_  
_And send them both a text saying_  
_"We ain't going home alone tonight"_  
_Girl you ain't gotta, I ain't gotta go_  
_Home alone tonight_  
_(No, I ain't going home alone tonight)_  
_Girl you ain't gotta, I ain't gotta go_  
_Home alone tonight_  
_(Baby, don't let me go home alone )  
_ _Home alone tonight_


End file.
